How To Get a Good Page Started
This can be used as a guide for certain parts of your gun page if you need help with it or even if you don't. START OF BY PUTTING "by: wikia name" at the top of your page. This will stop anyone from taking the page as his own. It might be useful to link this to your user page. As of now, this is an older tactic that is not used, however, it was common, but this was during the "Flood of The PMG Wiki", where trolls, and many users came to the Wiki, and needed extra clarification to what came from who. Description Here you should give a general description of your gun. Include the following" * Caliber/Calibre (the round that it fires) * What it is derived from (a modification of ...) If applicable * WHAT IT IS FOR AND WHO USES IT * Features (ex. "It has a foregrip to reduce recoil", or "its operation is gas boosted, to allow higher rates of fire") * Sights * Competition from other guns which are similar (try to provide links to other pages) (optional) General Info This should be a list. * Weight: How heavy is it. * Length:How long is it. (short guns are better in close quarters CQB) * Barrel length: Length of the barrel. (the longer the more accurate, but the longer the gun) * Cartridge: What round does it fire. (remember that the 5.56 is an assault rifle round, and shouldn't be put in a submachinegun. * Operation: Gun buffs might start yelling at you if you don't have this, if you are using a mod of another gun try finding the original on Wikipedia and give it the same operation as the normal one. (If you are unsure, ask an admin or any user with some expertise) * Rate of Fire: How fast it fires, or is it semi-auto. (the faster it fires, the more bullets exit the gun, but the more you will spray up into the air) * Muzzle velocity: Useful to know, gun geeks put these in to impress their friends. * Effective Range: Snipers have long effective ranges, SMG rounds cant travel that far. (again if you are unsure, leave it blank for now, ask an admin, veteran of the wiki, or someone in general) * Feed system: Magazine type and size. * Sights: What kind of sights are there, is there a picatinny rail, a red dot, or ACOG, etc. Attachments If applicable Coding The edit tool for this Wikia is relatively user friendly, that it gives you many tools to edit and create a great page. But if you would like to go back to the raw coding i have some advice. Links are inserted like this: Shown name. Inserting templates is relatively easy. All you need to do is to write . To insert pictures, use the tool on the sidebar. Tips What to Do and What Not to Do Category:Help